


loving you is a lifestyle

by agapejaeyun



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agapejaeyun/pseuds/agapejaeyun
Summary: Ni-Ki is a YouTuber who does lifestyle videos, and sometimes, dance covers. One time, he does and unboxing video of the gifts his fans sent him. Some fans that send him gifts leave their twitter username in the note they give him so he usually searches this up and thanks them thru dms.--Sunoo has been fanboying and crushing on Ni-ki for a long time now. And he was glad that Ni-Ki opening his gift was featured on the youtuber’s unboxing video, since half of the unboxing was cut to avoid it being too long. But then the youtuber dmed him, and he didn’t know how to react.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo & Nishimura Riki | Ni-Ki, Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	loving you is a lifestyle

**Author's Note:**

> ok i know, i know, sunoo is most likely to be a vlogger but he gives me more fanboy vibes so...

**_Flashback_**

_Two years ago_

_Sunoo was walking outside his university, feeling betrayed. He was looking down while tears are strolling down his cheeks. People are looking at him weirdly. Why is he like that? Well, he just lost his scholarship, one of the most important things in his life._

_He did all he can to maintain his grades while taking care of his grandmother, who just died a month ago. The past month is his chance to catch up to his studies, but no. How would you get yourself to work when you just lost one of the people you love the most?_

_He just kept walking while lost in his thoughts. He was thinking too deep that he didn’t notice that he was already in the middle of the road, and was about to be hit by a car._

_“Watch out!” A boy taller, but definitely younger than he is pulled him away from the middle of the road. He was lucky that the boy was fast enough or both of them are dead by now._

_He tried to move his body to get up and go home to continue his sulking, but his body hurts too much from the impact of them falling on the ground. ‘At least I’m alive.’, he thought._

_He looked at the other boy, who seems to be in a much worse state than him, which makes sense because he landed on the ground first and caught Sunoo’s body with his own._

_Sunoo muttered a quiet ‘are you okay?’ to the boy but the other didn’t respond. Instead, he did his best to stand on his feet, even if it’s obvious that he was really hurt._

_The boy just walked away without saying anything. His face remained stoic. It seemed like he wasn’t hurt. But he was screaming because of pain in his mind._

_After a little while, Sunoo was now sitting up. The crowd dispersed already, but there were still people watching him and giving him a weird look. For one, he looks so lost in his thoughts, two, his face was puffy, his eyes were red, and three, he doesn’t seem to care that he was sitting on the dirty ground._

_He was still deep in to his thoughts. He even randomly blurted out ‘That was so cliché’. He was just pulled out of his reverie when someone tapped his shoulder._

_“Mister, aren’t you going to stand up? You’ve been sitting there for over an hour now.” A woman, probably on her 50’s, told him. He haven’t noticed that he was sitting in the middle of the street for hours now. So he quickly stood up, bowed at the woman as a sign of apology and left the place immediately._

_“That was so embarrassing.” He said as he walked home._

_Months Later_

_Sunoo was on his youtube app, and just clicking on random videos. He clicked on this certain video, which surprisingly picked his interest. It caught his interest for one, the video is really aesthetic, two, what the vlogger was talking about was really interesting, and three, the vlogger looked… familiar?_

_Because of curiosity, he looked up the vlogger on social media. It was the boy who saved him months ago. He figured out that his name was Ni-Ki, and he’s a rising Youtube star._

_From then on, Sunoo started supporting Ni-Ki. Not because the boy saved him but because of his own free will._

**_End of Flashback_**

_Present_

Sunoo is excited because today is a Wednesday, meaning, Ni-Ki will upload something today. 

Over the two years he supported Ni-Ki, he knew enough about the vlogger like he is Japanese, loves bungeoppang and also loves dancing. 

Even though they don’t know each other personally, Sunoo developed a huge crush on the vlogger. 

As I said earlier, it was Wednesday, and Ni-Ki (probably not Ni-Ki, maybe his editor or manager) will upload a new video. While waiting, Sunoo finishes things he needs to do like chores and assignments so there would be no distraction while watching. 

Sunoo was just surfing the internet because he has nothing left to do anymore. And after a few more minutes of surfing the web, the youtube notification pops up on his screen, and he pressed it as fast as a lightning bolt. Now that he started watching, you can’t distract him a single bit. He won’t even flinch if you tap his shoulder.

“Okay so this one is wrapped in cute wrapping paper.” Sunoo heard through his earphones. He was watching the recently uploaded video, an unboxing video. Ni-ki was unboxing the gifts of fans sent to his P.O. box. And the one that the vlogger was currently opening, is his gift, and he has a wide smile on his face, he was happy to see his gift being unboxed on the video because the chances are very low and from what he had heard, the editor cuts the video in half to avoid it for being too long. 

\--  
Hours later, Sunoo was just scrolling through his twitter feed while eating his dinner, which was just some chicken.

While he was scrolling, he received a notification for a dm request, which is very rare, since his friends don’t text him that much. He immediately checked it and he cannot believe what his eyes saw.

He just saw his favorite youtuber’s twitter handle on his message requests. He said, “I’m not dreaming, right?” and he pinched himself, pulled his own hair, slapped his own face, and even banged his head on the wall (and of course, he didn’t hit his head that hard, Just enough to realize stuff.)  
“Okay, I am not yet sure if I’m dreaming or not but I’ll be replying to this.” He said to himself and went ahead to reply to Ni-ki’s dm.

> **@rikiniki_**
> 
> Hi! Thank you for the gift you made. I like it a lot :))

While Sunoo was typing his reply, he thought ‘How did he find me?’ Then he remembered that he wrote his twitter username at the end of the note, just in case. 

> **@peachsunoo**
> 
> You’re welcome~ I’m, happy that you liked it :))

Ni-Ki didn’t reply to him so he finished his dinner, finished some requirements, cleaned up and ended his day. And he did all of those things with a smile on his face.  


**Author's Note:**

> i thought having them meet in the past will make the plot more interesting lol
> 
> and if you're wondering what twitter handle is, it's twitter username lol i just want to use a different term :))
> 
> and this wont have fast updates because i already have classes later (later bcz i uploaded this at 3am lmao)


End file.
